


Ir Abelas, Ma Vhenan

by Lightstar_10



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cole is just trying to help, F/M, Lavellan needs her space, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Solas caves in to staying away, Solavellan Hell, The Fade (Dragon Age Inquisition)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightstar_10/pseuds/Lightstar_10
Summary: About six months after the events of Trespasser, Lavellan goes into the Fade for some alone time but Cole hears her cries and tries to help. Solas can no longer stay away from Lavellan but will getting close to his vhenan ruin what ever relationship he has left with her?





	Ir Abelas, Ma Vhenan

Lavellan’s POV

_  
She keeps the pain locked away, deep inside, far away from the prying eyes and ears of **him**. It pains her, for what she must do to not venture far into the Fade and catch **his** scent. Even if she wanted to, **he** kept **his** distance from her. Crying, whimpering, sobbing, howling at the moon each night. It pains **him** to distance **himself** away from her each time she called, looked, searched, only to find paw prints in the dirt of the dreams she had- _

  
“Cole. Stop.”, I looked up from my arms that crossed over my knees where I sat, “Please. Leave me to endure the pain I have brought upon myself, alone.” I wiped my face from the small puddles and waterfalls that had formed beneath my eyes. I fell asleep to be alone. I came to the Fade **to be alone**. But the spirit felt my pain and heard my cries from the beyond and came to “help”.

** Forget**. The word had crossed the spirit’s mind but never spoke the word. He wanted to help but not like that. **She deserved better than the pain she carried but maybe that’s what she needs to feel better.** So, despite my request, Cole continued,

  
_“**Ar lasa mala revas**” when **he** said that to me I thought **he** truly meant it, but no. **The Dread Wolf** had taken me. I will forever be marked by **him**. Whether that be from the Anchor or **his** affection, I will never escape **Fen’Harel**._

That’s when I heard something. Someone. Their presence felt...comforting. Peaceful. Yet they themselves felt anxious. I knew it was **him**. **He** went to sleep and found me here. Sitting alone, in the dark, in the world of dreams. I froze but, I was not frightened. Even now, I still feel safe around **him**. I guess **he** finally caved in from his “keep your distance from her” scenario. I heard **his** footsteps get closer, coming from behind. They stopped. **He** was towering above me. Behind me. I did not move and sat very still. Cole had broken the awkward silence between us, for us,

_She still hurts. The pain she endures is full of fear and sadness. Both because of you and for you. “But you would do it to yourself? I cannot bear to think of you alone.” She would not have cared about the burden you would have given her if you told her the truth. “I can handle a secret. Not a lie.” That is what caused and still causes her pain. You have a chance to heal her pain. To heal her._

Cole then disappeared and “faded” away, leaving the two of us alone in the endless void of sorrow. **He** was still there. **He** didn’t move when Cole was speaking and **he** is frozen in **his** stance. I got off the ground and onto my feet, still not facing **him**,

“What Cole said is true. I wouldn’t have cared if you told me the truth. No matter how heavy that burden was. I would have kept that from them for you.” The tears I thought I had vanquished had returned for a second round of torment. As each tear fell to the ground, the puddles spread like wildfire across, upwards, and overhead. The floor and walls, the entire surroundings had changed. We were no longer in an empty void of darkness. We were in the **glen**. The very same one where **he** removed the markings of slavery, the **Vallaslin**, from my face all those years ago. 

  
_Ar lasa mala revas_

  
“Did you mean it? Did you mean what you said to me? Right here in this exact spot.” I spoke in a whisper, in fear that I might scare the wolf away. The elf did not answer. **He** was trying to find the words. The _right_ words. They never came. I spoke, still quiet as before,

“You said I was free. Did you mean it? **_If you care, give me the truth._**”, silence, “You said I was free from them,”, I finally turned around to face **him**. **He** had not changed. **He** still looked the same way **he** did before when **he** left me at the Eluvian. But that’s just it, **he** hadn’t changed, but everything else has, “But not from you, **Solas**.”

  
_Ar lasa mala revas _

**He** looked hurt from my words. An apologetic expression flooded **his** face. **He** took a step forward. Tears still running down my face, now one falls down **his** cheek. **He** brushes **his** forehead against mine and repeats both **his** and **my** words back to me,

“Ir abelas, ma vhenan. Var lath vir suledin.”  
  


_ I forgive you Solas. _

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been playing Dragon Age: Inquisition again in light of the new news coming from BioWare about The Dread Wolf Rises and I’m all pumped up for the next release. Unfortunately, I’ve fallen back into (In reality I’ve only fallen deeper into) Solavellan Hell and I had to get this of my chest. I apologize for the angst. Even I had trouble writing this.


End file.
